novafandomcom-20200223-history
Volterites
' Volterites' were a type of humonoid alien species that made an alliance with corrupted humans to form Human-Volterite Alliance and later The Dominion. A mysterious alien ship suddenly attacked the Near-Orbital satellites which started a new war six years after the last invasion on Earth. History Pre-Human Volterite Alliance Little is known of The Volterites before the Human Volterite Alliance. They had some knowledge of The Judgers, but where they obtained the information is unkown. They made contact with the leader of the human outer colonies and formed an alliance to wipe out N.O.V.A. Human Volterite Alliance After the Alliance was formed a war factory and research facility were started on Aquarius to mass produce weapons and combined Human and Volterite weapon technology. The Alliance also started searching for the Judgers weapons of mass destruction, known as the Ring of Apocalypse. Prometheus learned of what the Alliance was doing and sent Kal Wardin to destroy the Alliance's war effort. Kal managed to destroy the Human-Volterite Alliance war Factory and the Nimbus Science Facility, but was unable to stop them from stealing the Ring of Apocalypse, which was brought to SkyCity the capital of the Alliance. Kal however managed to inflitrate the Volterite Imperial Palace where the Ring of Apocalypse was being stored and destroy it. Kal also killed the two leaders of the Alliance. Post Human Volterite Alliance It is unkown what the Volterites did after the fall of the Alliance. The N.O.V.A government gave the Volterites control over humans due to public demand thus forming the Dominion. Dominion During the days of the Dominion the Volterites were higher class than Humans. This lead to a rebellion from the Humans, who terraformed Earth as their new headquarters. The Dominion retaliated by sending troops to Earth and searching for Judger Artifacts to use as weapons. Their assault on Earth was unsuccessful thanks to Kal Wardin, but they did manage to capture an artifact and take it back to their homeworld Volteron. Kal Wardin went to Volteron to retake the Artifact when he ended up in a confrontation with the Volterite leader The Overseer, who was killed by the Volterite rebel, Maz'Rah, who gave Kal the Artifact. Post Dominion It is unkown what happened to the Volterites after the fall of the Dominion. Anatomy and Physiology Volterites stand about 8 to 9 feet tall generally in a hunched position. They are bipedal and have two arms with three fingers. They appear similar to be mammals although their heads appear more similar to reptiles. Volterites pointed teeth and lack of molars suggest that Volterites are carnivorous. Their physical strength is amazing as demonstrated by Maz'Rah who was able to decapitate a Dominion Psycher which just his bare hands and claws along with them being able to leap high into the air and taking lots of damage. This is likely because of them evolving from predators, having a warrior culture, having evolved on a planet with a harsh environment, and have larger, heavier and bulkier builds than humans Category:Volterites